Soy intelectual, muy inteligente
by White and Black Girl
Summary: El pobre Naruto nunca se dio cuenta de que aquella ridículas gafas, que además eran de color rosado, habían ocasionado que todos los habitantes de Konoha se rieran de él.


**Y aquí traigo conmigo una cosa rara, deforme y retorcida...**

**Sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero porder sacarles aunque sea una pequeña risa con este ridículo texto C:**

* * *

**SOY INTELECTUAL, MUY INTELIGENTE**

Naruto sonrió y más risas se escucharon por las calles de Konoha. No era raro que ese sonido se propagase con rapidez cuando aquel rubio lleno de vitalidad se presentaba; pero no era normal la duración de las carcajadas que los habitantes de Konoha lanzaban aquel día al ver al muchacho que los había salvado en la temida guerra que debió enfrentar la alianza shinobi.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza con una mueca de confusión pintada en el rostro, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente? Es decir, se alegraba de que rieran tan animadamente, pero no entendía el motivo de toda aquella diversión. Se escogió de hombros, luego lo averiguaría. Siguió caminando sin prestar atención al hecho de que una niña de unos aproximadamente siete años lo señalaba mientras reía.

Caminó hasta llegar a Ichiraku, el mejor restaurante que conocía, en donde vio a Iruka, quien al posar su mirada sobre él, casi se atragantó con los fideos que se encontraba masticando. El muchacho no prestó atención y siguió su camino. Se topó con Sakura, quien no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza al ver su raro aspecto. Naruto se extrañó ante el gesto realizado por su compañera, pero continuó caminando.

Siguió desplazándose hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, la cual se había vuelto su nuevo lugar de trabajo. ¿Acaso no les conté que el apellidado Uzumaki se había convertido en Hokage luego de la finalización de la guerra? Bueno, mi error. Naruto ingresó a su amado despacho, lleno de potes de ramen vacíos, silbando y moviendo la cabeza alegremente.

—Naruto… —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esa voz, perteneciente a su mano derecha y amigo Sasuke Uchiha, no prometía cosas buenas—. ¿En dónde mierda estabas? —El azabache se veía enfadado.

—Oh, Sasuke, ehm, yo estuve cumpliendo algunos deberes de los cuales solo está al tanto el Hokage. —Naruto se intentó mostrar serio, acción que únicamente motivó al moreno a levantar su ceja derecha—. ¿Qué? —cuestionó el rubio.

—¿A qué se debe tu ridículo aspecto?

—¿Qué "ridículo aspecto"?

El gobernante de Konoha bajó la mirada hacia su habitual traje naranja y negro y volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre los de su colega, quien se limitó a sobar sus sienes.

—No me refiero a tu atuendo; me refiero a lo que llevas en tu rostro. —Sasuke abrió un cajón del escritorio de su "líder", a quien nunca llamaría de esa forma, y extrajo un pequeño espejo, el cual le entregó a Naruto.

El rubio se observó sin entender a qué se refería su amigo. Fijó su mirada en el azabache, quien golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano derecha. ¿Cómo era posible que Konoha tuviera un gobernante tan idiota? Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de golpear la mente de nuestro pobre Uchiha.

—Naruto, ¡estoy hablando de las estúpidas gafas que llevas pegadas a tu maldito y feo rostro! —La paciencia de Sasuke se fue a la mierda.

El anteriormente nombrado tocó con suavidad los anteojos que había decidido ponerse aquel día. No tenía problemas de vista ni nada por el estilo, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer más sabio.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó con curiosidad. El moreno lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Pareces un payaso con complejo de bibliotecario!

—Corrección, parezco un ser inteligente y con gran cerebro —corrigió el joven.

—Sí, con un gran cerebro relleno de ramen de puerco. —Naruto se puso a crear un Rasengan para golpear a su colega, quien se limitó a suspirar fuertemente—. ¿Sabes qué? Iré a ver cómo andan las cosas en el hospital. —Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta del despacho.

—Lo dices solo porque quieres tener sexo desenfrenado en el consultorio de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una mirada desafiante. Su amigo no se inmutó.

—Tal vez… —se limitó a decir antes de salir del despacho y dirigirse hacia el lugar de trabajo de su novia.

Naruto se quedó allí, parado como una estatua. Aquel maldito bastardo con complejo de emo había arruinado su maravilloso día. Suspiró un tanto malhumorado para después, con curiosidad, volver a agarrar el espejo. Se miró nuevamente y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Oh, vamos. Me veo genial —se dijo a sí mismo mientras posaba—. Soy intelectual, muy inteligente —comenzó a cantar en voz baja pensando que aquel par de anteojos lo hacían ver como a una persona culta.

El pobre Naruto nunca se dio cuenta de que aquella ridículas gafas, que además eran de color rosado, habían ocasionado que todos los habitantes de Konoha se rieran de él. Por cierto, ¿sabían que dichosas gafas fueron conseguidas en una juguetería? ¿No? Pues ya lo saben.

_Naruto, para la próxima vez que quieras parecer sabio e inteligente, yo, desde mi punto de vista como narradora, te recomendaría usar la túnica del Hokage, y no unas gafas de niña._


End file.
